The Legacy of Kyoko Higurashi
by sydnietracey
Summary: Kagome finds out that she isn't the reincarnation of Kikyo but instead of Kyoko Higurashi, a girl that looks exactly like Kagome minus her piercing blue eyes. Kyoko joins the group and assists them in their endeavors. Along the journey she meets the man of her dreams and her brothers and sisters for the first time in 50 years of confinement.
1. Prologue

**Okay this is a prologue,**

**this is an experimental story that I have been working on! **

**LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Kyoko Higurashi is the daughter of Midoriko and just like Kagome, had the jewel inside of her when she was born. She never knew her father and was born nearly 70 years before Kagome came to the feudal era. She has numerous brothers and sisters but was the 'Chosen One' and had many duties to fulfill. When her mother died and went into the jewel, she was kidnapped by Village soldiers from the demon slayer village,who feared her power, even though she was a priestess of god. The murdered her entire family in front of her and cut the jewel from her body. once the deed was done they tossed her into a boat and rowed her to hijiri Island ( and island that Inuyasha and bankotsu fought) and buried her in the ground with a sutra that would seal her in the ground until it was broken. They then proceeded to build a shrine over her body.

She lived under the shrine for 10 days, her immense powers keeping her alive for as long as they could, but she eventually died. Her Soul couldn't escape the shrine and had to stay there for 50 years.

Every week people would visit her shrine with prayers and questions. She tried to communicate but had no luck. She could only listen and weep. One day after she died her brother, Onigumo, visited her shrine and told her that he had managed to escape and that he would avenge her death and the deaths of her siblings.

Nearly a whole year later Onigumo returned, but he wasn't Onigumo anymore. He had transformed himself into Naraku. He told her of the things he would achieve for her such as eventually reviving her brothers and sisters and then one day, he would free her as well.

She wept for Onigumos lost soul. He gave up his humanity for her. Oh the tragedy of Kyoko.

A few years before her freedom she was visited by a 15 year old boy named Bankotsu. the boy told her of his dreadful life story. His father was abusive and his mother a harlot. he ran away from home and another sad boy named Jakotsu found him. they became best friends, even though the jakotsu was a homosexual, he was always there for Bankotsu. They had been friends now for 4 years and were village thieves. He told her of starting a group of mercenaries that consisted of seven men. he told of his dream to be the most powerful being on the planet so that no one would ever walk all over him again.

A year passed.

She was visited by a 17 year old girl named Sango. She was from the demon slayer village that killed her. Sango told Kyoko how much she was ashamed of what her ancestors had done to the innocent girl and wished she could free her. the demon slayer left blue flowers and said a prayer before leaving.

The next year, Kyoko Higurashi was freed from her prison.

* * *

**THIS WAS JUST A PROLOGUE TO KIND OF GIVE AN IDEA ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO KYOKO!**

**THE REAL STORY WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE IDEA!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	2. Hijiri island

**So here comes the official FIRST CHAP!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Hijiri Island**_

_Kyoko Pov_

Someone arrived on the island. Who is it, I wonder?

"Hey, Priestess Kyoko." It was the voice of Bankotsu, the boy who had visited her once a month for nearly 2 years straight because he was dead for a few months, "I hate to say this, but I have to have a battle here. I don't want to deface your grave, but... I have to. I just wanted to say that I'm grateful for you. You've always listened to me and even though you can't respond, I know you're there. I can feel you." He placed a solitary flower on the steps of my shrine before running off to the group that had just stepped onto the island.

"BANKOTSU!" I heard the woman known as Sango yell, she had visited me a few times as well, "We cannot fight here! This is the grave of Priestess Kyoko!"

"Like I, Bankotsu; Leader of the Band of Seven, care about some dead wench." he yelled back to her.

"ENOUGH YAPPING!" Another man yelled, "IT'S TIME TO SEND YOU BACK TO HELL!"

"BRING IT ON, MUTT!" Bankotsu hollered back.

Thus began the fight on my grave. The two fought for maybe five minutes before I felt a stinging sensation at my soul.

'Someone's destroyed my shrine!' My soul was screaming.

I could feel my soul leaving the shrine, but it wasn't going to the underworld. No, it was returning to my body.

'What is happening?'

"BANKOTSU! INUYASHA! You've destroyed her shrine!" Sango yelled out in sorrow.

"Look at the light coming from the ground!" A girl yelled.

I could tell the fighting had stopped and someone was kneeling over my shrine remains.

"Lady Kyoko?" Bankotsu whispered to me.

My eyes opened. I was in my coffin. I WAS ALIVE! I began banging on the lid of the coffin, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed.

I knew my voice was heard because after two minutes of nonstop screaming, my casket lid was lifted and I saw the face of who I could only assume was Bankotsu.

"No fucking way."

He yanked me out from the ground and looked me over, then looked behind him at one of the members of the other group.

"NO WAY."

A white haired demon appeared in front of me in that instant and his eyes widened.

"Kagome?" He asked in awe.

"No, I am priestess Kyoko Higurashi, the Shikon Miko. Who are you?" I questioned the demon male.

"The name's Inuyasha. Why do you look so much like Kagome and have the same last name as her?" The man questioned me with a hard glare.

The girl named Kagome stepped forward, "Inuyasha what's goin-" She gaped at me and I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. "You look.. me .. what?"

"I have been reincarnated..." I whispered, shock evident in my voice.

"But, I thought you were the incarnation of Kikyo..." A monk with a ponytail gaped at us.

"What the hell is going on here?!" the man I knew was Bankotsu hollered out.

"The woman you claim that Kagome was reincarnated from is false. The only way for someone to be a doppelganger like Kagome is for their to be a blood relation. I also must assume that you are not from this era, are you?" I averted my attention to my obvious doppelganger.

"Yes, I am from 500 years in the future." The girl known as Kagome told me.

"I see."

* * *

After a while the group that was with Kagome decided to find this elder priestess named Kaede to figure out what was going on. Bankotsu left sometime during my discussions with the group, which pained me a little. I agreed to go along with my doppelganger as I quite enjoyed her presence. She was very different from myself, she was very naive and unaware, but she was also pure at heart and wouldn't harm a soul unless she absolutely had to. She walked along with me as we made our way to the village.

"So, your name is Kyoko, right?" She sounded nervous.

"Do not be nervous around me, Kagome. My name is Kyoko Higurashi." Kagome smiled brightly.

"You know what's weird?" She asked still smiling.

"Hm?"

"We look exactly alike, except you have blue eyes, longer hair, and your skin is more tanned than mine." What she said was true.

My hair was a tad bit longer than hers, while she wore hers down and I wore mine in the traditional priestess style. My skin remained tanned despite not having the sun touch it in fifty years. My eyes were a bright blue, much like the color of my spiritual energy, while Kagome had beautiful brown orbs. I smiled at my doppelganger.

"You forget our personalities, Kagome." I smiled at her.

"Our personalities are different?" She asked with curiosity.

"Yes, we are two completely different people. I cannot even compare to you, we are literally nothing alike from what I can tell."

For some reason this made her smile. I gave her a questioning look and she explained her reaction to me.

"When everyone believed I to be Kikyo's reincarnate, they would always compare me to her and such, and Kikyo always held much hate for me. She is always trying to kill me and take my soul. You're different, Kyoko. I like you!" Kagome told me.

She seemed happy about me being her ancestor rather than Kikyo. And as far as I was concerned, this Kikyo would no longer pose a threat to Kagome.

Kagome and I continued to walk in sync with each other and she told me of her life and I told her the answers to some questions she would ask me. It took about three hours for us to reach the village in which the elder priestess Kaede, whom i had learned was Kikyo's younger sister, resided. Kagome grabbed my hand and led me into the small hut. An elderly woman that looked about 60 sat in front of a fire pit, making what I could only assume was a broth.

"Kaede!" Kagome cried out in joy and embraced the old woman.

"Hello, Kagome. Who is your friend?" The old woman looked at me with her one eye.

"I am Kyoko Higurashi, Lady Kaede. it is a pleasure." I bowed before the woman and she smiled at me.

"Please, have a seat." She told all of us.

"Kaede, this is Kagome's real ancestor. Kikyo lied to us, why?" Inuyasha barked out at the woman.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. It is obvious that Kyoko is Kagome's real ancestor and as far as I've heard, Kyoko Higurashi was the original Shikon Miko that was trapped on Hijiri island for 50 years, there is no possible relation to Kyoko and my sister. And as to the reason Kikyo lied, I am without answers." The old woman answered.

"Inuyasha, I think we should confront Kikyo." Sango told the half demon.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Well this is chapter 1! **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	3. Seeing You

**Decided to post another chapter today because I literally have nothing better to do !**

**Hope you all have enjoyed the first bit of the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Seeing You**_

Kaede and Kagome helped me wash my priestess garb while I bathed **(her garb is white and blue instead of red ) **. Fifty years of no bathing or cleaning has its major downsides. After I was clean and dressed again, they gave me my first meal in years.

"This is delicious." I told Kaede, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, child. You deserve a nice meal after fifty years of empty stomach!" The group shared a laugh.

Inuyasha then proceeded to tell us it was time for us to get some rest because we would be searching for the jewel shards and Kikyo in the morning. I decided to sleep by the village stream. Kagome gave me some blankets to keep me warm.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan, but i won't need these." I gave her a warm smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked me.

"Follow me, Kagome." I led Kagome to the stream and she watched me with curiosity.

"What are you doing!" She practically screamed as I submerged myself in water.

I motioned for her to be quiet with my hand and I lay facing up in the water. Kagome's eyes widened as the entirety of the water began to glow a brilliant blue.

'Water is my natural power source.' My voice reached Kagome's mind.

"Was that telepathy?!" Kagome asked loudly.

'Yes, you can do it, too. Now lower your voice.'

'Is it working..?' Kagome's voice pierced through my mind.

'Gosh even your thinking is loud!' We both laughed.

After a few minutes I rose from the water, completely dry.

"Whoa! how are you dry?! And how come we can mind speak with each other?" Kagome barked out at me.

"I told you, Kagome, water is my specialty. And we can 'mind speak' because we are connected at the soul." I told her.

Kagome nodded and we settled down on the grass.

"G'night, Kyoko."

"You too, Kagome."

* * *

I slept maybe an hour before I rose from my sleep. I took off running into the forest searching for him. I turned a sharp corner following his aura and what I saw frightened me.

"Oni...gumo?" I cried to him.

His crimson eyes went wide and he dropped his prey and turned to me.

"It can't be." He appeared in front of me so quickly it almost made my heart skip a beat. "Kyoko?" He made a move to touch my face but I pulled him to me in a hug.

"Onigumo! It really is you! After all these years!" I cried into my older brothers chest.

"How did you get out?"

"I don't know!"

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and kissed the top of my head. Onigumo was my older brother. We shared the same father but neither of us knew him. When his mother died, my mother took him in because I begged her to. He was always trying to protect me and we were best friends as children. The only reason he escaped the fate that the rest of my siblings faced was because he wasn't in my family records. I looked up into his red eyes and frowned.

"What is wrong, Kyoko?" I looked at him with pained eyes.

"You should be an old man, Oni... but you're a half demon now. Why Oni, why did you do this to yourself? You could have gotten married and had kids! But you chose me and my family over yourself!"

"I thought you understood why! I don't care about people, you're the only person I have ever truly cared for, Kyoko. No one else matters! All I wanted was my little sister back. Do you really think I care about myself or even some street whore that breeds children?"

"Oni!"

"It's Naraku!" He lashed out at me, but I could tell that he instantly regretted it, "I'm sorr-"

"Save it.. I have to go, _Naraku_. I'll see you around."

I took off at lightening speed to get away from him and masked my scent and aura so that he couldn't follow me. He was so different now. He gave up everything for me, and made himself a monster. He didn't have to act like a monster in front of me for me to see the truth in his eyes. He may care about me, but that means nothing when he wants to destroy the world.

"KYOKO!" Inuyasha yelled as we bumped into each other.

We both went flying in opposite directions. I stood up first and went to see if he was okay.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" I asked as he finally stood up.

"N-nothing, what are you doing out?!" He lashed at me.

"Nothing."

We went our separate ways and made a silent agreement never to speak of this moment with anyone.

* * *

I arrived back to the spot by the stream that Kagome and I were sharing to find a very awake Kagome.

"Hello, Kyoko." Kagome's eyes were saddened.

"What is wrong, Kagome?" I knelt down beside her.

"It's just... Inuyasha went to see Kikyo again." She pointed up at the soul collectors that filled the night sky.

"You have deep feelings for Inuyasha, do you not?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Whaaaaaaaat, no way." The look I gave her let her know that I wasn't buying it, "Oh alright, yes... I love him, but.. al he can think about is his _Precious Kikyo_, ugh." kagome bit out bitterly.

"Don't worry, Kagome. He will see your worth in due time." I consoled my doppelganger.

"I hope you're right, Kyo."

I pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. Oh how I imagined what it would feel like to not have your love returned, but I didn't really have to imagine, I already knew. My mother, Lady Midoriko, was a cold woman. She had no tolerance for my siblings or myself. She forced so much upon me as a child, but then again could you even consider it a childhood? She forced me to become the head priestess of our village at nine years old so that she would have no responsibilities. I could never voice my own opinions because that would earn myself a whipping with mother's favorite bamboo stick. The worst happened when people would always tell me how _lucky_ I was to have such a wonderful and powerful mother. I didn't care for her. I loathed that woman's entire existence.

My mother would always neglect my siblings, while she spent all of her attention on me. Oh, how I envied the negligence my brothers and sisters felt! She never paid attention to them, which means they never received any punishments or excruciating tasks from her. the only memory of my mother that makes me a tad bit happy is her funeral, where I spat on her grave.

My thoughts frustrated me. I had to catch some rest before our long day tomorrow. It took only a few seconds or me to drift off into a restless slumber.

* * *

**wwellll here is chap. 2**

**leave me a review tho!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	4. Confrontation

**This story is already making some progress! Thank you for the reads/reviews/favorites/follows and everything else!**

**Here comes another chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Confrontation**_

Inuyasha came at an early hour to wake Kagome and myself. Kagome proceeded to make us all breakfast and I decided to lay in the water a few moments, to make sure my powers were restoring themselves. I knew I was weakened from fifty years of unused abilities. Kagome brought some food for me and I would have refused had I not needed all the energy I could get at the moment.

"Thank you, Kagome." I stayed in a kneeling position in the water but ate my food nonetheless.

"Is the water cold?" Kagome asked, dipping a bare toe into the water.

"Do you want me to make it warm?" I could if I wanted, it just takes a change in my spiritual temperature and it affects the entire body of water.

"That's okay! Do you like being in cold water?"

"I prefer frigid cold over scalding hot. "

"That's strange, I'm the exact opposite." Kagome laughed.

"I told you we were nothing alike." I smiled at her, she was an interesting girl.

In the short time I'd known my doppelganger, I'd learned so much about her. When she was but fifteen years old, she was dragged down the bone eaters well by Mistress Centipede. Now she's sixteen and has gone through such life changing experiences. I had learned that, just as I, she was born with the Shikon in her body. That meant that she would be the Shikon Miko when I passed away... again.

I wondered what adventures I'd have with my relative lost in time. I knew she could travel to the future, but the question was could anyone other than Inuyasha travel with her? I was quite curious about her endeavors five hundred years into the future. What all had changed? Would I ever see the brighter light that was the future? So many questions, but no answers would come from my mind.

"Let's go." Inuyasha called fro the fire pit the group had started a bit away from the stream I resided in.

Kagome helped me out of the stream and we made our back to the group. Inuyasha told us the plan. He would sniff out Kikyo while we went and Kagome and I were to let everyone know f we sensed any shards. We started off into the forest after packing up everyone's belongings.

"We have to find her before sundown, I think that would be our best bet to keep this all _friendly."_ Sango stated.

"She's probably right. We know how Lady Kikyo is when it comes to Kagome, and the group in general." Miroku added.

"Yeah.. let's go." Inuyasha led the way.

It took about an hour before I sensed a jewel coming from a long ways away. Kagome stared at me in shock.

"How could you sense that but I cannot?"

"I am the current Shikon Miko, when I die you will be able to sense them as well as I." I took off in the direction of the jewel.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"KEEP GOING! I'LL BE BACK!"

I sped away to find the demon that possessed the jewel shard. It took me only a moment to find a bird demon with three red eyes.

"Hey, birdieeeeee!" I called to the bird.

"SQWUACK!" The bird reared its ugly head at me and I quickly decapitated it with my bare hand.

"I'll take that." I said as I pierced through it's overgrown belly and removed the jewel fragment.

The jewel began glowing a vibrant pink color at my touch and I smiled, "Hello, mother. Miss me?"

* * *

I decided to walk back to the group rather than run. My thoughts resided in the jewel. I wanted so badly to wish on the Shikon but I knew it was an idiotic idea. The jewel is my other half, I know it's thoughts and how it works. It twists all wishes into something distorted and unpleasant. If I could without it backfiring on me, I'd wish for my mother to rot in hell for all eternity because that's the fate she deserved. Alas, no such wish would be made on the jewel by me.

It took me fifteen minutes to regroup with Kagome and the others.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha barked at me.

"Inuyasha, be nice! Are you okay, miss Kyoko?" The little fox boy named Shippo asked.

"I apologize, my thoughts were elsewhere. I am quite alright, thank you for your concern, young one. "

I could that Shippo and Inuyasha often had it out with each other. They were always teasing one another and making snide remarks. It reminded me of my younger sisters, Botan and Momiji **(yes they are the botan and momiji from the show!)**. A sad smile formed on my lips. I couldn't help but remember how they passed away.

When the villagers came to my village to slaughter us they nailed my hands and feet to a board and made me witness their murders. Botan and Momiji were burned to death in our hut, slowly. My poor sisters. I hoped they found peace in the afterlife with each other, but something in my gut told me that wasn't happening.

We had settled down for a break when Sango puled me aside.

"Are you alright, miss Kyoko?" The demon slayer, Sango asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, just thinking about my sisters is all." I gave her a small smile.

"Kyoko..." Sango frowned, "I just want to apologize about what my ancestors did to you and your family. It was so dishonorable and disrespectful!" Sango cried out to me.

"Sango-chan," I placed my hand on her shoulder, "I could hear you when you visited my grave. I accept your apology. Fifty years gives you a lot of time to rethink and forgive."

"If you don't mind me asking.. What were your sisters you were thinking about like?" Sango asked shyly.

"Well they were almost fifteen when they were killed. They were twins named Botan and Momiji. They were very competitive with each other, it was ridiculous!" I laughed at the memory of them competing to see who was better for the village boys. "They showed too much respect for me, calling my Onee-sama rather than Onee-chan.. This group would have adored them."

"I'm so sorry.."

"Me too." I told her.

* * *

It was getting closer to sundown and there was still no sign of Kikyo.

"Let's just go back.." Kagome bit out sadly.

"We'll find her-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Yeah, I'm sure. When you went off last night you probably warned her about this. " Kagome stated coldly.

"Kagome, I-"

"Kyoko, will you take me back to the well? I want to go home." I nodded in agreement and told her to get on my back because I could get us back in less than a minute that way.

Within thirty seconds we were standing before the well. Kagome sat on the lip of it and looked into its depths.

"I'll be back in three days." She told me.

"I will take care of some business with some old ties, and return here soon. See you in a few days."

Kagome jumped into the well. I had some things to attend to. I needed to find Bankotsu and discuss some things with him. He freed me when he broke the shrine and I needed to know why. Why after fifty years of confinement could he free my soul _and_ body? I was under the impression that once I was freed my soul would pass to the netherworld, not back into my body. There was something strange going on and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

I decided to go off through the villages of Japan until I found one they had recently slaughtered. I traveled for an hour using my demon-like speed until i cam across a freshly slaughtered village. I could sense Bankotsu on some of the people. I stepped into the manor which I knew his group currently occupied.

"Bankotsu." I called out.

In one second flat the entire band of seven was running down the hall, with Bankotsu in the back.

"Who are you, Wench?" The one I knew was Jakotsu from all of Bankotsu's descriptions asked.

"I am Kyoko, I have come to speak with Bankotsu."

"How **dare** speak of my brother so informally!" Jakotsu was about to attack me but Bankotsu stopped him.

"Let the priestess and I speak." He said in a solid tone, "_alone_.." He motioned for his men to leave.

He led me to an empty hut and we sat down, "What have you come for?" He asked with squinted eyes.

"You freed me."

"And?"

"I was supposed to be able to cross to the other side, but my soul returned to my body. I need to know why. What is it about _you_ breaking my shrine that revived me?" I was extremely curious.

"That is strange.." Bankotsu answered, rubbing his chin in thought.

"I seek answers, Bankotsu." I barely got that statement out when a blue light appeared in front of Bankotsu and myself.

"oh no!" I yelled out, but it was too late.

My mothers ghastly figure appeared in front of us, _"Hello, Kyoko. Bankotsu."_

"Who the fuck are you?!" Bankotsu reached for his sword but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Mother, what do you want from us?"

My mother began laughing. I felt something metallic on my wrists and looked down. two silver bands were now on my wrists and glowing a deep red.

"NO! MOTHER STOP THIS!" I screamed at her but it was far too late.

I knew what she had done. She had put silver bands on Bankotsu and I's wrists, necks, and ankles. We were bound together until she freed us from each other.

"What the hell?!" Bankotsu tried to pull his bands off of him, but to no avail.

"MOTHER!WHY!" I screamed out at that bastard woman, but she only laughed again.

"You two will remain bound together until I say. You will stay together and find the answers to all the questions you may have." She told us with a smirk.

"You mean that you'll free us.. when we free _you_." I bit out icily.

"Smart girl." With that, she was gone.

Bankotsu and I looked at each other.

"Well fuck.." We both muttered.

* * *

**This was a long one! **

**Leave me a review?**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	5. Dreaming with Bankotsu

**okay so tell me how this story has already been viewed 100 times in one day! This is freaking awesome!**

**Thanks so much you guys!**

**Feel free to drop a review or message me at any time! **

**Much love! Here we goooo!**

* * *

_** Chapter 4: Dreaming with Bankotsu**_

If we weren't counting the years that I spent dead, you could say that I had just turned seventeen. I had been murdered about a week after my birthday, how tragic. In my seventeen short years of 'life' I had been brutally disciplined by a dreadful mother, murdered harshly, witnessed the murder of all my siblings, revived, met my doppelganger, and bound to someone else. I guess if you were looking at this from a positive perspective you could say that my life was always kept interesting.

I had been bound to Bankotsu for an hour already and we still hadn't moved from our spot on the hut floor. Bankotsu looked over at me with confusion written all over his face.

"What does she mean _bound together_?" Bankotsu sounded genuinely freaked out.

"Okay, now this is going to be extremely hard for both of us.." I started, "My mother has bound our souls and bodies together."

"Which means _what_ exactly?"

"Uhh, well... we have to stay within a ten foot radius of each other." I told him nervously, this freaked me out just as much as it did him.

"Or what?!" His eyes were bulging from their sockets.

"Or we'll both die. Whatever happens to you, happens to me and vice versa. We're going to have to work together." I told him sternly.

"Oh," He began pulling at the bands on his wrists, "You've gotta be fucking KIDDING ME!" He hollered out.

"Look, this isn't just affecting you! She's bound me to a mercenary and I'm supposed to be a woman of strict purity! She's doing this until we free her from the jewel, which I have always been strongly against but I'm gonna have to make some sacrifices and so are you. We both seek freedom and that's what we're going to get. Now you either work with me or we stay bound **forever**." I bit out sourly at Bankotsu.

He looked taken aback by my harsh words but I ignored his gaze. He sighed and looked at me with defeat.

"You're right." He told me quietly, "I usually don't admit defeat but you are a lot wiser than I, and you know about shit like this a hell of a lot more than I do. I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and trust ya on this."

That was completely bizarre! Bankotsu, leader of the Band of Seven admitting that someone else was correct? The apocalypse must be near, or something! Now there was only one thing left to settle.

"So what do we do in terms of groups?" I asked him, breaking the silence that overtook us for some time.

"Well we can do one of two things ; You join my group and travel with us _or_, and this is my least favorite, we can combine groups. It's up to you, I guess."

Bankotsu was being strangely cooperative. I'd known him for many years because of his long sessions at my shrine. He was always hard-headed and ignorant. Something was amiss and it had me a little worried.

"I like the second option better."

"Figures."

He stood up and held out a hand for me. I took it gratefully and whispered a thank you to him. He walked beside me back to the manor the band had planned on residing in. He called a meeting in the dining room area. They group of seven men all sat around the table and i took my seat next to Bankotsu out of fear of the pain I knew our separation would bring both of us.

"We have some things to discuss." Bankotsu told his men loudly.

"Aniki! Why is that wench still here?" Jakotsu whined to his elder brother.

Bankotsu and I both shot him glares which instantly shut him up.

"She is not a-" Bankotsu quickly regained his composure, "I mean.. This is Lady Kyoko. She was the miko of the old Shikon village nearly 60 years ago. She was murdered along with the rest of her family and buried on Hijiri Island. I accidentally freed her and now we are bound together." Bankotsu told them as he held up our wrists to show them our bindings. "If we are even ten feet away from each other, we both die. What one feels the other also feels. Now, we are going to be traveling with her group which consists of Inuyasha and the others. Are we understood?"

"Older brother, " The bald man spoke out. "Why does this woman look like Inuyashas wench?"

"Do _not_ call her a wench. She is a better person than all of us at this table combined." I spoke icily and all eyes at the table widened.

Renkotsu lowered his eyebrows and made to slap me but I simply caught is much larger hand in my tiny one. I began to squeeze and he cried out in pain.

"How do you have such power?!" He howled out in agony at his grinding bones.

"I'm much stronger than you, boy. Plus I don't think Bankotsu will like having to feel every wound you inflict on me." Bankotsu grabbed my wrist and pried my fingers from Renkotsu's now bruised arm.

"You are all dismissed," They all made a move to leave, "And Renkotsu," Renkotsu turned to look at Bankotsu. "Try to strike her again and I will kill you. You are in no position to harm her or me." With that said Bankotsu dismissed him with a wave.

"What now" I asked.

"Now we go to bed.. Oh.. wait." Bankotsu and I both realized what that meant.

* * *

We arrived at the Headman's quarters and to no surprise there was only one bed. Bankotsu and I looked at each other.

"I can sleep on the floor." I offered.

"I don't think so. You've been lying in dirt for fifty years, you deserve a nice rest for once."

I was given no time to argue as Bankotsu began stripping off his armor and took a position on the floor. i shook my head at him.

"Then we can share. I don't mind. I grew up in a large family where we all shared one room and all had to share a blanket on the floor." I told him as I settled in the bed.

He asked if I was sure and when I told him I was, he took his place beside me. We both lay in darkness for a while before I spoke.

"Why are you so kind to me, Bankotsu?" I asked, I couldn't keep my curiosity at bay any longer.

He turned his head to face me, "I don't know, I just.. I don't feel any bitterness towards you. Maybe it's because your presence was always my comfort zone when I was younger and in need. I just don't want to be an ass to you." Bankotsu chuckled at the last statement.

"But I could never respond to you, I tried but it never worked."

"It doesn't matter, I knew you were there. I could feel your spirit. I knew you listened."

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I always listened. You always fascinated me, Ban! Hope you don't mind, Ban was the nickname I gave you after a few of your visits."

"That's Jak's nickname for me, too." He smirked.

"Why did you dig me out so fast?"

"Because I wanted to see you." He blurted out.

I stared at him for a moment and he looked away.

"I won't ask you any more questions. Goodnight."

I attempted to roll onto my side but he grabbed my hand. I looked over at him but his eyes were closed. He never spoke the rest of the night and I decided to just leave well enough alone.

"Night, Lady Kyoko." He whispered.

* * *

_I was back in my old small hut in Shikon Village. I sat up in my bedroom that I shared with all of my female siblings and about twenty village soldiers from the demon slayer village busted into our room._

_"AHHHHH!" My sisters all screamed. _

_The soldiers all grabbed a child and five of them surrounded me. They put special sutras on my body to prevent my powers from being called upon. _

_"What are you doing?!" I screamed out as they took my sisters away. _

_Then I heard a little boy screaming. Kenji! My younger brother was being taken as well. Onigumo was out for the night which meant that the villagers wouldn't be able to do to him what they were doing to the rest of us._

_"What are you going to do to us?" I bit out coldly._

_A man punched me in the face and I spat my blood at him, "You wench, your death will be slow and painful now!"_

_I struggled against the men but it was now use! I was powerless against the five large men. I could still hear my sisters and brother screaming as I was dragged by my hair from my room. It was then that they nailed my hands and feet to the wall._

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I was screaming bloody murder._

_The pain was unbearable and I could hear my siblings begging for mercy. I opened my eyes when I heard Kenji screaming for them to stop._

_"Kenji!" I cried out as they shoved his face into a pale of water and began drowning him while another man whipped his back into a bloody mess. _

_I could hear him screaming from inside of the bucket, water seeping into my poor brothers lungs. It didn't take long for his screaming to cease and his body to fall limp. He was but seven years old._

_The next ones they grabbed were Kocho and Asuka **(They are who you think they are *hint* Kikyo's shikigami *hint*)**. The two went peacefully. They were placed in a circle of four men, all armed with swords. The two simply covered their eyes with their hands as they were decapitated. Kocho was ten while Asuka was eleven._

_"NO!" I screeched, "PLEASE STOP!" I begged for their lives but it was useless._

_They then grabbed the twins, Botan and Momiji. The two pleaded for their lives but they were thrown into a corner and burned to death. They screamed for my help, for their lives but I could do nothing but watch. It took one whole minute for their lives to leave this world. They were going to be turning fifteen next month._

_They were all dead and I was all alone. I cried softly, my heart broken. All I wanted was to be dead and rejoined with my family. How could this happen? What did we do to deserve this?_

_The men ripped me from the nails and I screamed out in pain once again. _

_"Hold her down!" One man yelled to a few others._

_He had a knife and was currently ripping off my top. I didn't even bother trying to fight them off, I just wanted to the end to come quickly. The man found the spot on my side that he was seeking and pierced his knife through my flesh._

_"Aghh!" I groaned out as blood spilled from my lips._

_The man then reached his filthy hand into my side and grabbed at something, ripping it out. My vision blurred but I could somewhat makeup out the shape of a jewel in his hand. The Shikon no Tama! I tried to reach for it but my hand fell limp to my side. The men then tossed my body into a row bout and began to row me off somewhere._

_"Would you like to know why?" The man that held the jewel asked, "Well, we don't want your bastard family to use this damned jewel against us." He spat onto my face. "Sorry it had to go down like this kid!" The man laughed maniacally.  
_

_It took a few minutes for us to arrive at what I knew was Hijiri Island. there waiting for me was an old wooden coffin, built special for me. they tossed me inside and all spat onto my quivering body._

_"Rot in hell, wench!"_

_They poured dirt over my casket and then built that damned shrine over it. I was able to remove the binds which allowed my body to heal but that didn't save me from slowly starving to death. My powers kept me alive for ten goddamned days. Ten days that I mourned my losses. Ten days that I wondered what happened to my elder brother. Ten days of regret. Ten days of darkness. Ten days of torture. Then finally, death came. But I never got to go to the other side. My soul remained trapped for fifty years in that cursed shrine that I grew to care for._

I sat upright in the bed I was sharing with Bankotsu and I was crying.

"God damnit!" I whispered to myself as I wiped my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Bankotsu. His eyes held sadness and I knew that he too had witnessed the unbearable memory that I tried so hard to suppress.

"Tell me that was just a dream.." I shook my head and he let out a sad sigh.

"It's alright, don't be sad for me. It's a thing of the past."

* * *

**Whoa! Long ass chapppptteerrrrrrr!**

**I've been updating like crazy because I literally have nothing else to do, so I figured Hey why the hell not?**

**Leave me a review.**

**Favorite and follow this if you haven't already and be sure to read my other fic, Shikon High the Rewrite!**

**Thanks!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	6. Biting to Reuniting

**Here's probably my last update on this story for a bit! So Im making it extra long**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please don't forget to leave a review/ favorite/ follow this for me! It means a lot and lets me know that you enjoy this fic!**

**Thanks!**

**Onward... MARCH!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Biting to Reuniting **_

The night edged on slowly. Neither Bankotsu nor myself could find it in our spirits to go back to sleep. Even after fifty years that damn memory _still _ haunted my very being! An to make matters even more drastic, they now haunted the man to my left. Bankotsu. His eyes remained fixated on the ceiling panels and he barely blinked. His eyes were darkened and he seemed almost... angry? No, that couldn't be it. I left him alone for the night and he did the same for me. I did not want to speak of the past, I merely wished it to stay where it belonged in the fucking past! Was that too much to ask for? It was times like these that left me wondering, would death have been a better ending to my confinement? At first I was happy at my release. I met a girl named Kagome who I got along with extremely well and her friends were wondrous people! But then there were the downsides to my return. My brother, _Naraku, _had turned himself into a monster and for what? For me? Well that plan surely backfired on him, because I was freed without his new found abilities! My brain was racked with thoughts and I just wished for them to stop._  
_

"You're giving me a headache.. Stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking!" Bankotsu ground out through clenched teeth.

My eyes darted to him. Was my headache really that bad? Was I totally oblivious to this pain he was clearly feeling because of me? I laid my hands gracefully on my head and soothed my spiritual energy through the tips of my fingers and into my scalp. It was an old trick I learned as a child for relieving headaches. I used to perform it on my siblings and myself all the time. I knew it was working because I soon felt Bankotsu relax beside me._  
_

"How'd you do that?" He asked as I removed my hands from the depths of my hair.

"It's an old miko trick that I picked up long ago. " I told him.

"That's gonna come in handy during our travels, huh!" He laughed out.

"It will be a long journey, I suppose I'll have to use it a few times." I joined him in laughter.

I turned my head to the window in the room. The sun was beginning to pierce through the clouds as it made its way over the horizon. I stood from the bed and made my way to stand before the window. It took a moment before I spoke.

"Will you assist me in finding a better kimono or something along those lines. I sense summer has arrived and my miko wardrobe will make me die of heat stroke." I joked about the last part, but in all seriousness I really wanted something that would keep me cooled off.

"Sure thing, Jakotsu got the room with all the girly shit, we can just go find something in there." Bankotsu stood and didn't even bother putting his top back on. He simply walked out of the room and motioned for me to follow him. Jakotsu's room was two feet down the hall and Bankotsu quickly slid the door opened and motioned me to go in first.

"RISE AND SHINE, JAK!" Bankotsu shouted to his brother.

"Uuuughghhhghghghg, Anikiiiiiii!" Jakotsu whined but got up anyways, grumbling indecencies to himself.

"I need you to help Lady Kyoko find a new 'summer wardrobe'." Bankotsu quickly told Jakotsu as he sat on the nice bed.

"Fine," Jakotsu crossed his arms, "The armoire was in the corner of the bedroom, the deceased daughter of the households bedroom. I shuddered but pushed that thought aside. and followed Jakotsu to the wardrobe. He opened it wide and asked me some questions.

"Ooooh! Woman, I want to pick your clothes!" Jakotsu said enthusiastically, never removing his eyes from the clothing that lined the closet.

"I don't mind, as long as you call me by name rather than _woman_. " I told him with a smile.

"Alright, fine! Kyoko... What is your favorite colo-" He stopped in his tracks as he saw my outfit. "Blue. Light blue, Alright lemme seeeee.. GOT IT!" He squealed and pulled out a pure white long sleeved kimono with a slit near the shoulder much like her miko top, but the skirt of it was short and stopped mid thigh. He then pulled out a beautiful sky blue silk sash to tie the kimono in place. "Well?" He asked as he held it up for me to see.

"I love it, thank you Jakotsu." He smiled largely, "I just have one question, Won't you do my makeup?" His smile widened before he looked over to Bankotsu.

"I LIKE HER!" He shouted out taking me by the arm and pulling me to the bedrooms personal washing quarters. bankotsu followed swiftly behind us and watching with interest as Jakotsu actually bonded with a woman! I wasn't going to lie, I was pretty blindsided by all of this. Bankotsu and Jakotsu were inexplicably sweet to me for basically no reason. Jakotsu grabbed my chin and looked my face up and down with a smile. He proceeded to tell me that I didn't need makeup because I was a natural beauty and that it was too hard for him to believe my body was a rotting corpse for fifty years. He put a but of grey/black eyeshadow on my eyes and painted nude lipgloss on my lips."Beautiful!" He told me with enthusiasm.

"This is so bizarre. Jakotsu hates women, yet he _loves you!_" Bankotsu exasperated. "The apocalypse is coming, I swear!"

* * *

The band was informed that we would be leaving to find the group I wished to travel with and many of the men cursed loudly and shot me dirty glances. I shrugged them off, It wasn't them who I _had_ to travel with. I only really had to travel with Bankotsu and I'd gladly bring Jakotsu along as well, but the others were dead weight to me. But I knew Bankotsu was loyal to his me, which was an admiring quality which is why it further upset me when I realized that Renkotsu, the man whom I almost killed the day before, wanted to overthrow Bankotsu. I could tell by the way he shot his leader horrendous, deadly glances at all hours of the day.

I sighed as the meeting came to a showed me to a hot spring located inside the manor and we both got in. I had no shame of my body like some girls. After being dead and considered to be a sixty seven year old woman, I was grateful for my youthful body! I quickly washed up and replenished my energy through the water without much notice from Bankotsu. I decided not to pay attention to him either. I already knew that a connection was slowly being made between him and I and that was not good. I couldn't afford all these distractions. We both finished washing up and redressed ourselves.

It was time to find Inuyasha and his group. Kagome would be returning tomorrow and I knew she would be the most understanding of my predicament. Inuyasha, however, would be a completely different story. He would most likely throw a tantrum like Kenji used to when he was little and mother would never pay attention to him. I sad smile graced my lips. Inuyasha and Kenji would have gotten along so well. Or well, maybe not. They would have bashed heads because of their dominating personalities, but still would have been close. Oh, what I would give to have those days once again.

It took all night before we finally reached the path which I knew led the Kaede's village. I motioned for the group to follow behind. Inuyasha was surely to attack as soon as he smelled the band of seven. It took maybe thirty seconds for him to come bounding through the village and toward us ready to attack. He stopped just in front of me.

"Kyoko! Are you alright? You've been gone for two days and _his scent is all over you _." Inuyasha seethed.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and reassured him, "Yes, I am quite fine but there are matters that I need to discuss with you." As soon as I got that line out the rest of Inuyasha's group came with worried faces, calling out my name. I motioned for them to all sit on the ground while Banotsu moved to sit next to myself.

"What the fuck is going on? Why are _they _here?" Inuyasha barked out.

"Quiet, Inuyasha. " I put my hand up to silence him which caused my sleeve to fall.

Miroku's eyes widened in shock and he snatched my wrist.

"Bindings!" He exclaimed as he then saw the ones on Bankotsu.

Everyone began asking questions and Bankotsu then proceeded to tell them all to "shut the fuck up" which caused a fight to erupt between him and Inuyasha. I sighed and used my powers to force them both into sitting positions.

"NOW!" I yelled out, causing them all to shut up. I told them all the basic rundown of what had happened. Everyone was pretty understanding and agreed to the conditions, everyone except..

"HELL NO!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"Inuyasha she doesn't have a choice." Sango seethed at Inuyasha's arrogance.

Inuyasha kept his distraught demeanor and stalked away. I sighed and hung my head. I was causing so many problems for this group and I'd barely known them all for five days. The monk, Miroku, placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault this happened. We understand and Kagome will too. We'll be here for you." Miroku reassured and Sango nodded in agreement.

Kagome hadn't even returned yet and things were already going downhill for everyone.

* * *

Inuyasha threw yet another tantrum, declaring that the band of seven should sleep outside of the village but everyone quickly jumped his ass because if they slept in the woods I would have to go with them and that was not happening in Sango and Miroku's minds. Inuyasha gave up the argument and fled into the forest trees.

Bankotsu and I both agreed on sleeping on the roof of the hut while his men merely rested under the trees in front of the hut. Bankotsu had already made camp on the hut and I was about to follow him when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. It was Miroku.

"Are you okay with sleeping up there with him? " Miroku questioned in a hushed tone.

"I will be just fine, but thank you for your worry." I gave him a smile and proceeded to hop onto the hut.

Bankotsu was laying on his back with his hands behind his head. He was watching the stars as I joined him on the roof. As I lay down next to him he turned his head towards me.

"Get some rest.." He said quietly.

'That probably isn't gonna happen.." I whispered back to him.

* * *

Morning came and I shook Bankotsu awake. I had to go await Kagome's arrival and Bankotsu had to come along with me. Bankotsu finally began to rub his eyes when a piercing scream came from the well.

'KAGOME?' My mind was racing.

It was her scream and I could feel the pain in her soul as she was my doppelganger. Bankotsu and I quickly ran to the well and skidded to a stop in front of her. She was clutching her leg, blood seeping through her fingers. I crouched down next to her as the rest of our group arrived.

"Let me see your leg, Kagome." I told her but then I felt the searing pain in my leg.

Something had bitten us. I ground my teeth in pain as I snatched up the snake that bit us.

"You fucking little shikigami bastard!" I ground out as I punctured the snakes skin and tossed it into the trees.

Bankotsu was also holding his leg, the same wound appeared on his leg, however he was not poisoned like Kagome and I were. There was only one priestess I could remember with a snake like that. She was training along side that woman Kikyo. They were only two years ahead of me and resided in a village close to mine. My mother and I often gave them lessons to aid their training. Ignoring the pain in my leg I stood up.

"What was that?" Inuyasha hollered out.

"Some goddamn shikigami snake that could only be owned by none other than Tsubaki herself.. That fucking witch!" I cursed loudly.

I had always known Tsubaki would turn out this way. Even as a child she was always a nuisance and now she continued that path even as an old woman! Oh, she had no idea what she had just sparked. Why would that woman attack my doppelganger and I? What had we done to anger her? I wanted nothing more than to rip her spine from her back and then shove it down her throat. Did she really think her petty poisons would cause harm to me? Kagome would fall ill, yes. But I? Not a chance. Inuyasha and Bankotsu helped us back to the village and laid Kagome and I on the futons in Kaede's hut.

"It hurts!" Kagome clung to my arm out of pain.

I rubbed my free hand on her arm to console her. Yes, I could feel the pain as well but I had felt much worse so this was easy to overcome. it took thirty minutes for Kagome to feel able enough to sit up. She reached for her glass bottle which contained the fragments.

"They want the jewel!" She panted out, "That's what the snake kept hissing! _Shikon, Shikon!_" Kagome cried out to us.

"So that wench wants the jewel, ne?" I sneered.

Both Kagome and I snapped our attention to fragments as they turned a sickly black color.

"Oh no-" I barely got out as the bottle exploded and the two shards shot into our necks.

My vision began to come and go in flashes. One second it was blackness then the next it was a hut filled with screaming people. Tsubaki wanted to play dirty. Well, let the games begin.

* * *

_Kill them._

_Kill all of them._

That recreant wench was whispering bullshit into my thoughts.

"FUCK YOU!" I hollered at the voice.

_Do not resist young miko twin._

_Obey me_

"In your dreams, Tsubaki!"

_How have you discovered my name!_

_What are you, miko twin?_

"I'm not a twin. She is my descendant, you fool."

_Wait, I know you... Kyoko!_

Her voice faded away. I could feel her fear radiating through my mind. That idiot wouldn't know what hit her. I would find her whereabouts and send her straight to hell where she belonged.

I woke up soon after to find some relieved faces but some still filled with worry. I coughed up a now pink jewel shard and stored it in my pocket.

'So the wench didn't even try and take me on?'

Kagome was still battling Tsubaki, however. I reached over and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders.

"Kagome, you fight that wench! Do not let her make a mockery of you!" I pleaded with her struggling body but it appeared she was already about to give in. "Don't you surrender, Kagome! We're Higurashi's! We're strong! YOU are strong!"

Kagome's spirit grew stronger. She could hear me. I continued to talk to her, helping her fight with my encouraging words. She was a fighter, she just needed motivation. Her fighting lasted for as long as it could before Tsubaki consumed her. Kagome gave in and her eyes blackened. I stood up with a calm face.

"Everyone needs to leave. She has become possessed and Tsubaki will make her attack. Just wait outside while I handle her." I told everyone in a serious tone.

Everyone except for Inuyasha, Bankotsu and myself made a move to leave. Kagome quickly got to her feet and reached for her bow and arrows. I grabbed at her hands and she spoke hoarsely.

"Get outta here.. She.. wants...death" Kagome barely got out as she struggled against my grip.

"I know what she wants! Kagome, snap out of this!" I told my doppelganger.

It was no use, I had to hold her down all night to prevent her from killing anyone. Her mind was gone at the time and we needed to find Tsubaki.

"Inuyasha! You hold her down! We're going to find Tsubaki!" I spoke quickly to Inuyasha.

He nodded in understanding and took my spot, holding her arms as he lifted her up. We all went on our search for the witch and we found her that same night.

"You did not choose a wise hiding spot." I told Tsubaki as I shot a blast of my energy at her.

She wasn't an old woman at all! She was youthful... That damn woman sold her soul for youth. What a pity.

* * *

The battle ended with Tsubaki fleeing and Kagome being released from her grasp.

"I knew you were strong enough." I told Kagome with a smile.

She smiled back but our happiness was short lived as we had to follow the trail that Tsubaki left. We followed her into the morning until we came to a clearing guarded by what appeared to be two young girls. As I approached them i realized that I recognized those two girls. They were twins. Not just an twins.

"STOP THERE-" The short-haired one yelled but stopped as she saw me.

"Nee-sama?" The long-haired one called to me with a confused look.

"Botan.. Momiji?" I said with a shaky voice.

The two girls screamed and ran forward. Bankotsu's mouth fell slightly open at recognizing who they were. The two hugged me and I returned their embrace. It had been so long.

"How?!" I asked them.

"We don't know! There was a white light and then we were back at the shrine, Nee-sama! We missed you so much!" They wept into my kimono.

"Naraku.." I whispered.

We all decided to stop for a rest with my younger sisters. Everyone in the group had so many questions, well except for Sango. She already knew the story and was actually quite happy for our reunion! My sisters sat as close to me as possible and clutched my arms with large smiles plastered on their faces.

"So, these are your sisters?" Kagome asked me.

"Yes, this" I motioned to the long-haired sister dressed in blue, "Is Botan. And this, " I motioned to the short haired one dressed in red, "Is Momiji. They are twins and are also my sisters closest to my age. They were murdered fifty years ago, but as fate would have it, they have been revived like I have."

"Nee-sama.." Botan spoke up, "I wonder if the others have been revived as well..."

"I am curious to that as well..."

What if they were all revived when I was? that would mean that Kocho and Asuka were alive along with Kenji! But they weren't with Botan and Momiji.. So that meant they could be anywhere.

"We'll help you find them!" Kagome offered and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"We will find our siblings." I told my sisters, "We will be reunited."

* * *

**That was long!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	7. Fluffy Stuffy

**ALRIGHT SO AS SOME OF YOU KNOW, i JUST FINISHED MY STORY - SHIKON SIGH THE REWRITE **

**IF YOU COULD, PLEASE REVIEW ON THAT! AS SOON AS IT REACHES 100 REVIEWS I WILL POST THE PROLOGUE TO THE SEQUEL AND WHEN IT REACHES 150 I WILL POST THE OFFICIAL FIRST CHAPTER!**

**THANKS!**

**REMEMBER TO FAVORITE/FOLLOW/REVIEW THIS ONE TOO!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I'VE BEEN POSTING A LOT, I'VE BEEN OUT OF SCHOOL FOR LIKE A WEEK AND HAVE HAD A LOOOOT OF SPARE TIME!**

**HERE COMES NEW CHAPPPYYYYY**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Fluffy Stuffy**_

The more I thought, the more I remembered. I remembered when I'd met Tsubaki. She was a young girl at the time, only about two years older than I. She was training with, whom I'd come to realize, was Kikyo. Neither of them were suitable choices for _Head Priestess_of their village. They did not come close to earning the title. My mother forced me to assist them with their training. Despite my age, I was still more experienced. I had been my village's _Head Priestess_ since I was ten years old and I knew how the system worked. Both of the girls had instant jealousy over me and didn't want to accept my advice, thinking they were superior to me. I left my training with them and never looked back. They were unworthy.

We were still on the hunt for Tsubaki but had to stop for the night on account of the return of my younger sisters. Botan and Momiji. They were really back. They were really laying next to me. They had told me of their return and how they were on their way to find me and our other siblings but I found them first. Then they asked about Onigumo. _Where is Onigumo, Nee-sama? Where did Onigumo go? Did he die as well, Nee-sama? _Their question had upset me and they knew that. I told them that Onigumo was gone and he was never coming back. It wasn't a lie. Onigumo had died long ago. All that was left was _Naraku_.

It was late at night. Everyone was asleep. I shut my eyes for a brief second when I felt someone shake my shoulder. I assumed it was my sisters with more questions, but it was not.

"Lady Kyoko." It was Bankotsu.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I have to go take a piss, you gotta come with."

I sighed and he helped me off of the ground. We walked through the woods for a second until Bankotsu found a good enough _Pee Spot_. Men were so disgusting! Kenji better never grow up! I waited behind a tree while Bankotsu took care of his business. When he finished he came around to me and told me he was ready to go back. We walked in silence until Bankotsu pulled me behind a tree with him. I gave him a questioning look and he put a finger to his lips. Then from the corner of my eye I could see Renkotsu trekking through the woods.

"That bastard is meeting up with someone, I bet.." Bankotsu whispered to me.

"Follow him?" I asked him as I kept my eyes on the retreating man.

"There's no room in this group for traitors."

He was pissed, I could tell. I could feel his anger radiating off of his body. He grabbed my hand and led me through the forest quite a ways behind Renkotsu. I decided to follow Renkotsu by detection of Jewel Shards, but what I felt made me stop.

"Bankotsu?" I raised my eyes to his face.

"Hm?"

"How many shards is a member of you band supposed to have?"

"The men should only have one, while I keep the rest, of course!" Bankotsu looked at me like I was crazy and then his eyes widened in realization, "How many does that little fucker have?" He grabbed me by my shoulders and lowered himself to be eye level with me.

I held up five fingers and his eyes quickly narrowed. He snatched the hand I held up and he dragged me with him after Renkotsu.

"He's going to a temple." I whispered to Bankotsu.

Why was he going to a spiritual place? Bankotsu pulled me with him to hide behind a large tree. I quickly masked our aura's so that no one would notice our presence. I glanced at Bankotsu to see his body shaking with rage as a woman made her way to Renkotsu.

"Hello, Kikyo." Renkotsu called to the woman with a boyish grin.

"Hello, Renkotsu.." She replied in a cold tone.

"Kikyo?" I whispered to Bankotsu and he nodded, "The one that lied about being Kagome's descendant? That Kikyo?" He nodded again and I glared at the woman in question.

"Sh, listen.." Bankotsu placed a hand over my mouth.

"Do you have the shards?" Kikyo asked Renkotsu as she brought her hand out.

"I thought you could sense them..?" Renkotsu replied as he handed over the shards.

"I-I can, o-of course!" She bit out quickly, too quickly.

"I'm sorry, Mi'lady! But.." Renkotsu moved closer to her, "why don't we.." He embraced her romantically, "Make up..?"

Kikyo smirked and led him towards the shrine. They were going to perform such an ungrateful act in a shrine! I shuddered at the thought and looked up at Bankotsu. He looked extremely pissed.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"NO!"

Bankotsu tried to launch himself out from our hiding place but I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to me. I guess I pulled a little too hard because the next thing I knew Bankotsu was pressed against the front of my body while my backside was firmly against the tree. Bankotsu's face was so close to mine that I was scared to breathe. He looked into my eyes, so many emotions in his own.

"I have a better idea.." I told him with a smirk.

* * *

Bankotsu and I had swiftly made our way back to camp and I roused my sisters awake.

"Botan, Momiji." I called to them.

"What is it, nee-sama?" Botan asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I have to rune a few _errands _with Bankotsu. I need you two to stay with this group until I return."

"But, Nee-sama! We just reunited... can't we come with you-" Botan cut Momiji off.

"Show some respect for Nee-sama's wishes!" Botan spoke harshly, "We will await your return, Nee-sama." I smiled at my sister before turning back to bankotsu.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

We made our way into the forest once again. I had told Bankotsu of my plan to frighten Kikyo and Renkotsu. We would follow them around and leave 'messages' of sorts for them to find, letting them know that we were all around them. Bankotsu loved the idea, like I knew he would.

We walked in silence to the village near the shrine Kikyo and Renkotsu had soiled previously. I looked down at my arm bands which I shared with Bankotsu. I was still a little shocked at my mothers rashness, but then I remembered it was my mother.

"Hey, Kyo?" Bankotsu called to me.

"Hm?" I looked up at him only to find him peeing on a tree. "AGH!" I nearly fell over as I caught sight of his lower regions. "PUT YOUR PANTS ON!" I hollered out, covering my eyes.

"HAHAHA! I GOTCHA GOOD, KYO!" Bankotsu chuckled as he threw an arm around my shoulder, after placing his pants on again of course.

"You jerk!" I yelled as I bonked him on the head.

He just kept laughing and led me back onto the path that led to the village. I silently seethed and turned my head away from him.

"Oh, c'mon Kyo. Ya know it was funny!"

"Nope."

"I know you liked what you saw!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bankotsu! **SHUT UP**!"

"I'm kiiidinnnggg, sheesh." I calmed a little at that, but it was short lived, "Nah, I know you want me."

"You are so stupid.." I sighed and kept walking.

After more minutes of bickering we arrived at the village.

"Kamihachi Village, ne?" Bankotsu said, reading the sign just in front of us.

"Wooow, the big bad mercenary can read! How amazing!" I said with sarcastic amazement.

Bankotsu squinted at me and whipped his head away from my direction and started off into the village. I giggled a little, er well A LOT, and then followed after him. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts that i didn't notice him stop walking. I ran right into his back and almost fell onto my ass. I glared at Bankotsu's back until he grabbed me quickly and threw is into the nearby bushes.

"Mask our aura's." He whispered hurriedly.

I did as told and gave him a questioning look. He moved my head so that I could peak out of the bushes. There stood Kikyo looking around intently. I knew she must have barely sensed us before I masked our aura's. I didn't even flinch when she looked at the bush I was hiding in. She began to walk towards the bush when an old man ran up to her.

"PRIESTESS, PRIESTESS! COME QUICK!" He yelled in horror.

"What is it?" She asked in fake worry as she grabbed his shoulder.

"My daughter has died! Please come quick!" He cried out.

Kikyo let the man lead her to his deceased daughter . After a moment, I stood up and dusted off my outfit. bankotsu just kept looking at me like I was insane, however.

"What?!"

"She looked right at us and you just kept looking!" Bankotsu bit out.

"Are you scared of that pathetic excuse for a priestess?" I asked him in a bored tone.

"NO! I just don't wanna ruin this plan, duh!"

"Suuuure. Let's get a room, ne?" I asked, changing the subject as I began to walk away from him.

"You got money?" My eyes widened as I looked at him, "Just kidding, I'm a mercenary! I'm loaded!"

"You're gonna make me murder you..." I seethed.

"Hey, then maybe you can join the band of seven! We'll call it the Band of Seven plus Lady Kyoko." He smiled, picturing it in his head, "Then you can help us reproduce baby mercenaries!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

It took five minutes for us to get the master suite at the inn. I must say, Bankotsu has his ways.. The innkeeper led us to our room and closed the door behind us. I caught Bankotsu smirking and glared at him.

"What's so funny, hm?"

"Looks like we're sharing a bed yet again, Lady Kyoko."

"I think I'll let you have the floor this time, actually." I replied as I laid in the bed.

"Ooooh no. I paid for this damn bed! SHARING!" He jumped in bed next to me and then proceeded to hog all the covers.

"Bankotsu! Give me the blanket!"

"Naaahhhh."

"UGH!"

Finally Bankotsu let me have the covers and I turned my back to him.

"G'night, Kyo!"

"Yeah, night."

_Dream_

_It was dark outside and I was at a hot spring.. but I wasn't alone. Bankotsu stood right in front of me in all his manhood. This time, however, I didn't close my eyes. I just stared. I didn't even want to look away. Then i realized he was staring at me and the noticed I was nude as well. We began to make our way towards each other and once our bodies met.. we kissed. It felt so wonderful, I can't even explain! _

_"Ban.." I moaned into his mouth._

_"Kyo..wake...up"_

_"Hm?"_

I sat straight up in bed to find Bankotsu staring wildly at me.

"Oh god.." We just shared that dream.. :Whose dream was tha-" I was cut off by Bankotsu's mouth smashing against mine.

* * *

**I gave ya some fluff at the end. Sorry if they're OOC, it's because they're extremely comfortable around eachother. **

**DONT QUESTION IT JUST ENJOY IT! **

**REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


	8. Confessions

**Helluuuu u guys! Thought I'd update again for you beauties/ handsomessss!**

**lol Please leave me reviews they really help me out with ideas and they let me know how much you guys are liking the story line!**

**If you want you can add me on facebook or follow me on insta and talk to me! Im really chill! INFO IS ON MY PROFILE! **

**lol antyways**

**ONWARD**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Confessions **_

It had been thirty minutes since our kiss and about twenty nine since Bankotsu fled the room with absolute horror written all over his face, leaving me with my thoughts. Why did Bankotsu kiss me? I didn't understand.. And why did I enjoy it?! I mean, I knew we had been flirting a little but this was way ahead of me. It was also my first kiss...

Yes, my first. My mother never allowed men around me. She wanted my life to be devoted to priestess obligations. I did as she 'requested' and lived my life as nothing more than a priestess. No childhood, no love life, hardly any friends, just my mothers rules. She would have never allowed me around a mercenary like Bankotsu, but now she has me bound to him as if neglecting her own rules!

I reveled in my freedom from her. I had finally escaped her grasp.. I could do whatever I wanted!

_Knock Knock_

"Uh, Kyo.. Can I talk to ya?" It was Bankotsu.

I stood up and opened the sliding door only to reveal a panicked Bankotsu. Why was he acting so strange about the kiss? Perhaps he was afraid of _my_ reaction? Bankotsu breezed past me and sat on the bed. My eyes traveled to him and we made eye contact.

"I'm sorry.." He began.

"What for?"

"You know why!"

"It wasn't a bad thing, Bankotsu."

His eyes snapped up to mine and he stood upright and marched towards me. His hands roughly grasped my shoulders and he shook me.

"I'm a mercenary! I'm not supposed to feel or care! You're doing strange things to me!"

"It's called being human."

He released me and went to sit on the bed again. I followed behind him and sat beside him.

"Why am I having these feelings? I've never cared about a _woman_ before.."

"I know that. But things are changing.."

We sat in silence the rest of the night.

As the sun rose Bankotsu and I headed out. It didn't take long for us to spot Kikyo at the market. We hid in a nearby hut and kept close observation on the woman. She bought many herbs and some food. Why did a dead wench need food? We followed her a ways behind as I masked our scents. As we walked on a trail in the nearby woods, Bankotsu whispered a task for me.

"Do you think you could lift that tree root with your miko energy and trip her?"

"Easy."

I focused my energy on said tree root and it lifted form the ground. Kikyo did not seem to notice and the next thing I knew, she was lying face down on the ground. Bankotsu and I hid in the foliage because not two seconds later, Kikyo was up and fuming as she looked around for someone to blame. At the sight of only her and the tree root she started to jog back to the village and I decided to have a little fun. I began to lift more and more tree roots, tripping her multiple times. Each time she got up and ran away only to be tripped again.

"This forest must be enchanted!" She cried out to no one.

"Yeah, or maybe you're just a bitch." Bankotsu whispered.

I giggled softly at his rude, yet true, statement. Bankotsu gave a toothy grin at my laughter.

"Hey, Kyo. Wait here! I'm gonna leave her a note farther up the road, ok?" He waved as he tore through the foliage.

He returned a minute later and we both peeked out of our hiding spot to find Kikyo making her way towards the note. Once she saw it she picked it up. Her face twisted into one of horror then anger. Her head snapped back and forth, trying to find the culprit. At the lack of people, Kikyo silently left back to the village.

"Ban?"

"Hm?" Bankotsu was still laughing at whatever he wrote.

"What did you write on that letter?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Wellll... I may have said something along the lines of

_We're watching you and your saggy dead vagina, Kiky-ho_

_Love, People who dislike you and your vagina" _

Bankotsu said with satisfaction. I looked at him in disbelief and began to walk back to the village.

"What?!" He shouted to me.

"IMMATURE!"

"Oh like _you're _not! You tripped her with a tree root like fifty times!"

"I'm not the one leaving her messages about her nasty vagina!"

"You told me to leave a note, there were no rules!"

"There were common sense rules! But apparently you _lack_ that!"

"Oh no you did not."

"Oh, but I did."

We were in each other's face now. Bankotsu was squinting and looked like he would snap my neck. He crossed his arms and I mimicked him, which only served to make him more pissed.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" He bit out.

"Well, if that's how you're taking it.. Sure, why not." I challenged him.

His glare deepened but there was no way in hell I was backing down. He didn't intimidate me. I was probably more powerful than he, anyhow. Bankotsu suddenly walked past me, bumping my shoulder roughly. I turned to watch him leave but he was still there in my face when I turned.

I opened my mouth to say something but he kissed me. He kissed me hard. My eyes widened and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him back. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled back and whispered in my ear.

"I win, loser!'

Then he laughed and ran away. I was fuming and began to give chase.

"Bankotsu!" I hollered, waving my fist at him.

* * *

It was late. I had lost Bankotsu in the crowd and decided to head back to our inn. I took the back alley route, not really knowing how bad things had gotten in fifty years. There were quite a few men hanging around and I began to regret the decision. I turned to leave but there was a large man blocking the way.

"Where ya goin, lil girl?" He asked in a deep, raspy voice.

"Home."

"I don't think so, get her!" I began to use my miko powers but they were prepared.

They slapped sutras, similar to the ones that sealed my powers when I was murdered, onto my arms and my powers faded out. I started to pull them off, but my arms were grabbed by all the gigantic men that surrounded me. Sure, I was stronger than one or two of them but there were at least five. I tried to struggle but they got me down. I didn't know what else to do as they began to tear at my clothes.

"BANKOTSU!" I screamed into the night air.

I knew that he would murder them all, but I did not want to be gang raped. It was my only option. The men all laughed at the man I chose to call for.

"Like the leader of the Band of Seven would care about us raping a little miko!" They all laughed hysterically until their leaders head hid the floor, detached from his body.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" One of the men yelled.

They all hopped off of me and I quickly ripped off my sutras. I peeked past the men to see my savior, Bankotsu. Once he spotted me he motioned for me to come to him. I began to walk towards him, but a man grabbed my arm. I glared at him and quickly grabbed his manhood that peeked from his pants. I then ripped it from his body and tossed it onto the floor.

"THAT LITTLE BITCH!" He screamed as he fell to his knees.

"KYOKO!" Bankotsu yelled as all the other man ran towards me.

I ran from underneath them and hid behind Bankotsu. He looked ready to kill them. It took five seconds for them to all be decapitated and laying dead on the floor. Bankotsu, after killing the last one, turned back to me. Blood covered him from head to toe. A tear slipped down my cheek and Bankotsu ran to me, pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help but feel guilty for their deaths. My mother raised me to never kill a human, and I had disobeyed her. I clutched onto Bankotsu's clothes as i tried to stop my tears from flowing.

"Did they..." He started in a scared voice.

"No.." I shook my head.

He sighed in relief and pulled me closer.

"I'm glad." He smiled down at me and began to lead me out of the alleys, picking me up in his arms. "Let's go back to our room, you need to sleep."

* * *

I laid in bed while Bankotsu cleaned up in the indoor hot spring. I was thinking about the days events. Bankotsu had kissed me twice. What did that mean? Did he hold feelings for me? Did I hold feelings for _him_? I knew he cared for me, that's why he saved me from those rapist bastards. I was totally over their deaths. My mother could go fuck herself with the _no killing humans_ rule. They deserved what they got, including the castration of one of their male parts. I was grateful for what Bankotsu did for me. He wouldn't have done that if I didn't mean something to him, right? Everything is confusing.

My feelings for Bankotsu. I could not deny them. He was incredibly handsome and impeccably strong. He was wiggling his way into my heart and I wouldn't help but feel overjoyed at this realization. He had a wondrous personality; adventurous, cunning, sneaky, humorous, sweet, he was even a smart ass. I didn't mind. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed him. His company.

My thoughts stopped short as a topless, wet, braidless Bankotsu entered the room. He came over to his side of the bed and sat beside me.

"How ya feelin?" He asked with concern.

"Better." I sat up and looked at him.

"Are you.. okay? I know that was traumatic for you.."

"Why did you save me?" I asked him.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" At my lack of response he grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. "I can't explain why, but I have feelings for you. It's really abnormal for me, but it's happening."

I smiled and then it was his turn to question me.

"Waaaaiiitt a damn minute! Why did you scream my name?!" My eyes widened and I quickly laid down and closed my eyes.

"Night, Ban!"

"KYOKO!"

"Shhhh!" Someone from another room yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" Bankotsu yelled back.

"You're gonna get us kicked from the room! Now lay down and go to bed!" I warned Bankotsu.

"Then answer the question, Kyo!"

"NO!"

"ANSWER!"

"BECAUSE I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU, OKAY!" I yelled out.

Bankotsu looked taken aback and I began to regret telling him.

"THAT'S LOVELY, NOW GO TO BED!" The same man that shushed us before yelled again.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL COME OVER THERE AND KILL YOU AND EVERYONE IN YOUR ROOM!" Bankotsu yelled out.

"Ban!" I started.

I couldn't finish my lecture because Bankotsu pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and enjoyed every minute of it. Bankotsu pulled away and laid his head down.

"Bed tiiimmmeee."

* * *

Morning came quickly. Too quick if you ask me! Neither Bankotsu nor myself were letting last nights events make anything awkward between us. So we had feelings for each other a little, so what right? We were _friends_! That's it!

Friends that kiss sometimes...

Things were pretty complicated I suppose. I didn't know whether to be grateful or upset at my lack of knowledge of our _relationship_. Wait.. Was it a relationship? I was waaaaay over thinking!

"Oy! Kyoko, what should we do? I ain't seen Kikyo all day!" Bankotsu called out as he walked over to me.

We had been searching the town for that blasted clay pot all day and hadn't seen her once! She probably left after our forest stunt.

"Let's go to the next village and find her ass!" I said in a enthusiastic voice.

"Onward!" Bankotsu shouted as we walked side by side down the path to the next village.

**_20 minutes later_**

"SHUT UP!" I shouted.

"C'mon Kyooooo, gimme some smooch like ya did last night!" Bankotsu wiggled his eyebrows.

"Hm, lemme think... NO!"

"Ya know ya wannnaaaaaa!"

"NO I DO NOT! SHUT UP!"

"Oh, look! We're here!" Bankotsu pointed to the village sign.

"Yuna Village." I said, reading the sign.

"I can read, ya know." Bankotsu teased.

"Will you shut your trap!"

"Nah, I enjoy pissing you off waaay too much, Kyo!" Bankotsu chuckled.

"They say loathe is a powerful word, well I don't think it's powerful enough!" I seethed.

"Aww, that's so sweet Kyoko!" Bankotsu said in a cheery voice.

We entered the village, Bankotsu still being annoying as ever. It didn't take long for us to spot Kikyo with a man by her side. A bald man.

"Renkotsu." Bankotsu bit out "That bastard."

"He has no idea, Ban! We just caught them in the act!" I was practically jumping with joy.

"What's got you so excited, hm?"

"It's like we're predators!"

"You never had freedom as a kid, huh?" Bankotsu went out on a whim on that one.

"You try growing up with my mother. You were either on lock down all the time; no friends, no life, always work, no play or you were shunned from existence. Either way, you had it bad. My siblings envied me while I would have traded almost anything to escape her." I told him with sorrow.

"My childhood wasn't all that fabulous either."

"Fabulous?" I looked at him like he was a lunatic, since when did the leader of the band of seven use such language?

"Look, I hang out with Jak a lot, okay!"

"No need to explain, mister!"

"Whatever, let's just fuck with Kiky-ho and Deadkotsu, okay!"

* * *

**That's all for this chappyyyy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE!**

**IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**Until next time!**

**XOXO SYDNIE**


End file.
